


BNTM

by MeadowRue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: BNTM, Crack, Crossdressing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowRue/pseuds/MeadowRue
Summary: It's the first year also boys are allowed to compete in Britain's Next Topmodel. Scorpius applies.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	BNTM

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched one season of the German version (GNTM) with Heidi Klum, so I took my inspiration from there.  
> Have fun ;)

_"Your name is Scorpion?"_

_"No. Scorpius."_

_"Ah." She looked over to where all the spectators and other candidates were kept behind the cordon seaming the catwalk. "Who have you brought along to support you, Scorpius?"_

_"My boyfriend," the blond beamed proudly, waving in the direction where they stood. "And my grandfather."_

_"Ooh, I can see where it comes from. Your grandfather is a real beauty too. Is your father equally pretty?"_

_"Yeah," Scorpius giggled. "Runs in the family."_

_She turned her eyes back at him, mustering him with her scrutinizing gaze._

_Scorpius bit his lip._

_"Well...I don't know what I should think of your name yet," she began, "But you've been the one with the most angelic face today, including the girls. So I'd like to see you tomorrow at the fashion show." She smiled._

_Scorpius squeeled with joy before they cut to another girl._

  
  


Draco rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Oh, this is so exciting, even when seeing it the second time!"

"Seriously, Father?"

"Have you caught that part where Heidi called me a beauty?"

"We nearly missed it, dear," Narcissa chuckled and patted Lucius's knee.

"I'm not sure," Draco crossed his arms, "This Heidi seems quite superficial to me. I don't like it if my son gets reduced to his good looks. He has a big heart that is easily broken..."

"I don't like her either, Draco," Albus scowled, "Let's Avada her if she breaks our Scorpius's heart."

Draco held out his hand without averting his eyes from the screen, and they bumped their fists to quietly seal their deal.

  
  


It had become a ritual for the Malfoy family (to which Albus belonged even though he and Scorpius weren't married yet) to gather in front of the TV every Thursday evening at the Manor to watch Britain's Next Topmodel with Heidi Klum.

After five episodes, Scorpius was still in the run for first place – not that it surprised any of them. It was the first year in which also boys could compete, and even though Heidi had taken on an attractive black with dreadlocks and a skinny white brunette, they already had stumbled over their shyness respectively stubbornness during the first weeks. Now Scorpius held the special status as only boy, and it looked like he was going to outdo a few more girls too.

Albus thought he had looked incredibly stunning in the suit (a black one, with a black turtleneck sweater and long sleeves which he had taken between his lush lips and, oh Salazar, stop), and absolutely angelic in the frilled dress (his long, cream white legs bare, and when he had jumped, pressing that balloon between his thighs, Albus had nearly choked there on the sofa, which was a bit embarrassing, considering with whom he was sitting there...).

But also on the catwalk he always knew how to catch everyone's attention, and that he regularly charmed the butts off every client who instantly wanted to book him needn't to be mentioned.

Still, the higher Scorpius climbed on the ladder towards his dream, the more weeks they spent apart and Albus. Fucking. Missed him.

It had been especially hard this week, since, on top of that, he had to watch what his boyfriend had already warned him about...

  
  


_"Er, and, um, baby?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Next week we're gonna have the male model shooting, I guess."_

_"You – what? I mean, you said – don't you get a girl to shoot with?"_

_"Er, I'm not sure..."_

_"What do you mean, you're not sure?"_

_"Heidi hasn't confirmed it yet, okay? I thought we had talked about that, Albus."_

_He sighed loudly. "Yeah. But I thought – "_

_"Hey. Baby. It doesn't matter if it'll be a girl or a boy, okay? It's a profession and has nothing to do with how I feel about you, my love."_

_"I... Fuck, I know, I'm just so..."_

_"Jealous?" Scorpius smiled._

_"Yeah. I guess..."_

_"That's incredibly sweet. I...I miss you, baby. And I love you so much."_

_"I love you too, baby, Mer – God, so much! And I miss you too. Can't wait to hold you in my arms again. How do you fall asleep without me?"_

_"And thaat's where we leave these two lovebirds alone and have a look how well Scorpius and the girls behave when suddenly six hot boys turn up at their door..."_

  
  


"Argh..." Albus cringed, covering his eyes with his hands. Not because of the things he had said to Scorpius – he truly meant them. No, because of Heidi's pathetic attempts to introduce the next part of her show.

"Wow. They are indeed, forgive me saying that, truly hot," Narcissa commented, and Albus quickly uncovered his eyes again to see six testosterone inflated apes grinning like Gilderoy Lockhart from his portrait at Hogwarts.

He groaned loudly while Lucius shot his wife a worried look.

"Albus," Draco patted his knee, "It's going to be alright."

"I know, but..."

"What?" Lucius spat, sounding totally outraged, "They let the men choose their partners? That's impudently sexist. That's obscene! Shame on you, Heidi Klum!"

He stomped off, but came back only a few minutes later with a cup of hot chocolate.

"What's this?" he asked.

"They're doing a dramatic parting scene in the pouring rain underneath a lamp post," Narcissa explained.

Albus put his finger in his mouth and made a gagging sound.

"You've said it, my boy," Draco mumbled very quietly so Lucius, who was sitting down with an excited expression on his face, wouldn't hear.

Albus thought the next few minutes would be like going through hell for him, but he was wrong: it was like going through Diagon Alley with his dad.

Scorpius looked so vulnerable, so breathtaking, his swan-like dress flowing in the wind, his hair drenched with rain as tears started rolling down his heated cheeks... You could see real surprise on the guy's face who was holding him, and when Heidi called it a wrap and Scorpius politely said goodbye to him, Albus could swear that tosser looked even lovestruck.

  
  


_"I've thought of you. How...how I would feel if I had to let you go. H-how I felt when... You know."_

_Albus did know. He had to swallow. "Yeah." They remained silent for a while, each of them lingering on their own thoughts. "I'll never let you go, baby._ Never _."_

_Scorpius smiled beautifully. "Thank you, Albus. For everything. Next week, I hope I can repay you a bit for your patience with me..."_

  
  


Next Thursday, it was impossible for all persons involved to watch the episode on one sofa without feeling incredibly embarrassed. It was the week of the nude shooting.

It involved heavy, sensual make-up. And snakes.

Draco choked on his wine. Lucius made a sound that sounded like a mix between laughter and a hiccup.

Albus was doomed.

  
  


_"Ohmygod. Ohmygod." The leading girl in the competition fanned herself with her hands, which, of course, didn't help at all. She was clearly near a nervous breakdown. Or past._

_"I'm just scared that they'll bite me...," the dumb one mumbled._

_"Don't worry," Scorpius smiled, cuddled in nothing but the show's pink bathrobe, a greenish blue snake skin pattern around his eyes and on his forehead. "They're all constrictors. They aren't poisonous."_

_The girl seemd relieved. "Wow. Okay. Good." She gave it a thought. "What does constrictor mean?"_

_There was a nice short video clip showing how a boa strangled a crocodile to death._

_"Whaaat?!?" Everyone seemed to freak._

_"Why aren't_ you _scared, Scorpius?"_

_The blond smiled fondly. "My boyfriend can ta- I mean, he has, er, a few pet snakes."_

_"Ergh!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Sh**, that's crazy, man."_

_"They're really sweet and elegant creatures if you get to know them better."_

_"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what my girls and Scorpius can do, once they have them slithering across their naked skin..."_

  
  


Thank Merlin, Albus thought, Heidi refrained from making a comment about 'his boyfriend's pet snake'. Still, the following images were nothing he had wanted to share with his future in-laws...

It was no secret Albus liked snakes, since he had discovered that he could speak to them in his fourth year. No secret that he and his boyfriend thought they were beautiful creatures. And definitely well known that he. Absolutely. Worshipped. Scorpius's body.

The combination of it was just too much.

He said he had forgotten to close the windows upstairs in his and Scorpius's bedroom, but he was pretty sure no one believed him, and he gave a shit about it.

  
  


_"Aaand? Did you like it?"_

_"Did I like it? Are you being serious, baby? I had to t*** off so many times I was sore afterwards!"_

_"Albus!" Scorpius giggled. "Mind your language, this is going to be on national TV!"_

_"Sorry! Bleep it out then! Argh! Love you, baby. You're gorgeous."_

_"Love you too, you dork."_

  
  


When their revealing call was aired, Albus was lucky to avoid the amused respectively accusing stares of his family on the sofa, because he was shagging their (grand-)son in Miami.

Only three girls and Scorpius were left, and Heidi had granted them the visit of one of their loved ones to her model mansion. Actually, the plan was to get as much emotional footage of the candidates interacting with their visitors as possible, but after an already very teary welcome and a few happy kisses, Albus decided the cameras had gotten enough of him and Scorpius, who clearly had missed him too, going by the way he clung to him and didn't want to stop kissing.

So Albus had dragged him upstairs, pulled his giggling boyfriend into the first room with a bed he could find, and shut out the noisy cameras with a Colloportus.

Then everything was a wonderful blur of kisses, sucks, skin on skin and delicious moans from then, until Scorpius wrapped his beautiful long legs around Albus's hips and let himself be fucked by him until he came with a cry of pleasure, Albus spurting his release into him.

He whimpered sweetly when Albus gently pulled out, and looked very content and sated. For now. Because they only left the room again a while after Heidi personally had been banging against the door to ask if Scorpius was alright and tell him that he had to come down in a minute or she would have to throw him out.

"She'd never do that," Albus whispered, affectionately biting Scorpius's shoulder. "She loves you too much."

"Y-yeah," his boyfriend gasped, his arms firmly pressed against the footboard of the bed, greedily grinding back against Albus's crotch with his bum. "O-or we c-could just C-confund her l-later."

"Oh, how – ah, nasty..."

"Just this o-ah! once, jah, fuck, more...!"

  
  


Confunding was a brilliant idea, so no harm was done, except that all three girls had given several annoyed interviews about Scorpius in the meantime for having to wait for him, but since Heidi couldn't remember any reason why she should be cross with her favourite boy, the other candidates looked like bitches.

  
  


Needless to say: Scorpius won the competition, and all three Malfoys ("Ooh, and there's Daddy. You haven't promised too much, Scorpius...") and Albus, who were in the crowd at the live show, were immensely proud.

But before fame and work could take Scorpius away from him, Albus had him back for three days at the Manor, and he used that time to take his boyfriend on a picnic, let them be joined by a pretty snake that carried a package with an incredibly expensive but not even good enough ring that he put onto Scorpius's finger after the blond had replied with a lot of tears and kisses that, yes, he wanted to marry him, "you dork!".

Albus was the happiest man alive.


End file.
